


Te necesito

by Monestsukki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bathe together, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monestsukki/pseuds/Monestsukki
Summary: Komori quiere conocer a ese majestuoso ser que camina por las calles y por los pasillos de la primaria a la que asisten, aquel chico que es también su primo...Los personajes que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen, son de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Komori Motoya & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Juguemos Kiyoomi

**Author's Note:**

> 💥💥💥💥Advertencia💥💥💥💥💥💥💥💥  
> incesto, si no es lo tuyo sal de aquí.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo kiyoomi?

En definitiva Sakusa diría que a los gérmenes, Komori lo conocía como a la palma de su mano; germofobo e hipocondriaco, exagerado, sumamente irritable y por sobre todo se alarmaba de todo y todos. 

Años tuvieron que pasar para que Komori Motoya supiera quién era ese ser que majestuosamente caminaba por la calle y los pasillos de la primaria a la que asistían. A pesar de ser parientes nunca habían crusado palabras —miradas si, pero solo por parte de Komori— Sakusa siempre se mantenía en su mundo alejado de todo lo que podría enfermarlo y contaminarlo. Komori no descanso hasta llegar a él, hasta poder acercarse. Era magnético todo en Sakusa; su blanca piel, sus risos y como el negro de sus cabellos lo hacían lucir realmente lindo junto a esos dos lunares sobre su ceja derecha poco usuales, pero sobre todo esa aura solitaria, esa que no quería sentir en él, Komori quería caminar a su lado, tocar sus risos y decirle que no estaba solo, que siempre habría alguien a su lado, que él siempre estaría para Sakusa.

Lo primero que hizo fue convencer a su madre de visitar a su tía, que aún que viviendo cerca, no había mucha comunicación. Su papá y su tia siendo hermanos solían verse muy rara vez, por sus trabajos y de las pocas veces solo se daban saludos corteses y nada más. 

—Quiero conocer a mi primo kiyoomi mamá-— tan convencido y seguro, no dejaba espacio para que su madre dudará en aceptar llevarlo a saludar a sus parientes, la mujer con una mueca de sorpresa pero terminando por suspirar derrotada y asentir a la petición de su pequeño Toya-chan.

Arreglado con su mejor ropa de juegos, un peto de mezclilla claro y lleno de parches en las rodillas de figuritas de sus caricaturas favoritas, una camiseta azul marino, unos tenis deportivos y en las manos su inseparable balón de voley. Ambos de dirigieron a la residencia Sakusa, su mamá un tanto nerviosa, pero feliz de ver esa radiante sonrisa en su pequeño. caminaban tranquilamente, tomados de la mano. Komori porfis imaginarse jugando en el patio tracero de la casa de su primo.

La residencia Sakusa era una casa grande estilo occidental de dos pisos, paredes blancas y dos grandes ventanas en la planta baja, divididas por la puerta café obscuro. En la plata alta un ventanal y aun lado un balcón que daba a otro gran ventanal.

La señora Komori tocó el timbre y esperaron casi nada, al abrirse la puerta la señora Sakusa no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa y confusión —vaya Minako-san ¿que te trae por aquí?.

La señora Sakusa era alta y delgada, cabello risado y completamente negro a la altura de los hombros, piel blanca tanto como el marfil, ojos redondos completamente negros. Era como ver a Kiyoomi en su vercion adulta y femenina, Komori no pudo evitar no quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Disculpa que te vengamos a molestar Makoto-san pero aquí mi pequeño hombresito quisiera pedir jugar con tu hijo— volteando ambas mujeres a ver al pequeño Komori, este no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y esconderse tras las piernas de su madre —vamos Toya-chan, debes pedirle permiso a tu tía para que puedan jugar tu y kiyo-chan— por un momento basilo su determinación, pero recordando esos grandes ojos negros se decidio salir de su escondite, parándose derecho y pronunciando fuerte y claro.

—¿Podría Kiyoomi salir a jugar conmigo tía Makoto?— ojos grandes color azul claro, mejillas regordetas y una gran sonrisa reflejaban de todo corazon que aquel pequeño niño quería jugar con aquel otro niño uraño y poco motivado, ¿como iba a decirle que no?.

—Claro que sí Toya-chan, deja voy a hablarle, mientras pasen, por favor— entrando nuevamente y con su mano señalando les entrar. Quitándose los zapatos en la entrada, se les ofrecieron un par de pantuflas blancas recién salidas del empaque. La señora Sakusa los condujo a la sala. 

El corazón de Komori empezó a acelerarse, quería ya jugar con kiyoomi. 

****

Un sumamente desconfiado Sakusa asomaba un poco de su carita, el resto del cuerpo ocultó tras la pared que daba a la sala, con su atuendo informal pero pulcro; unos jeans negros con una camisa verde militar y sus amadas pantuflas azul obscuro.

Su madre lo había interrumpido en su horario de armar su nuevo rompecabezas de más de quinientas piensas —kiyo-chan te ha venido a visitar ¿podrías bajar a la sala cariño?— había esperado toda la semana para poder ese sábado tranquilo y apasible dedicarse a armar el rompecabezas y también aprovechar que su madre descansaba para pedirle ayuda. Pero ahora dos extraños estaban en su sala, invadiendo su hogar de bacterias y quién sabe que cosas traídas de la calle, y antes de poder decir algo con respecto a eso, su madre lo tomo de los hombros sacándolo de su escondite y dirigiéndo una mirada severa, por qué como buena madre sabía el tipo de comentarios que soltaba a diestra y siniestra sin tapujos y sin filtro su adorado hijo.

—¿Recuerdas a tu tía Minako? A venido con el pequeño Toya-chan a pedirte algo cariño— poniendo total atención en los intrusos en la sala. Sakusa recordó sus modales, haciendo una corta reverencia saludo y observando al niño frente a él; cabello castaño claro y dividido por el centro, grande ojos color azul claro y una gran y cegadora sonrisa, se sintió amenazado, temeroso de saber por qué ese niño que en alguna ocasión llegó a divisar en la escuela estaba ahí. 

Si, era su primo, pero jamás habían convivido, jamás lo había visto en fiestas y mucho menos días festivos o reuniones familiares —pero tampoco era que hubiera asistido a muchas— pero jamás se habían visto a las contadas a las que asistió. 

—Kiyoomi juguemos— Komori soltando el balón de sus manos tomo rápidamente las manos de Sakusa, abriendo un poco más los ojos y poniendo la sonrisa más grande y radiante que tenía, pero Komori no contaba con que Sakusa apartaría las manos tan rápido como las tomo y se refugio tras su madre.

—¡que te ocurre! ¡no me toques con tus sucias manos!- Sakusa fuera de si, no daba cabida a semejante osadía por parte de ese niño ¿que demonios le pasaba?.

Komori no sabiendo como tomar aquellas palabras solo vio sus manitos, no estaban sucias, las había lavado bien antes de salir de casa —oh quizás por qué había tenido el balón en las manos— pensó, pero aún así no era tan grave, entonces ¿por qué? 

—¡Jovencito pídele disculpa en este momento a Toya-chan! oh cariño lo siento, Kiyo-chan a sido muy grosero, claro que quiere jugar contigo— Makoto arrodillándose para tomar las regordetas mejillas de Komori, sus ojos le picaban y tenía una sensación pesada en su pecho. Sakusa le había rechazado por ser sucio y él solo quería jugar, estar a su lado. 

Recordando ese propósito, trago el pequeño nudo de su garganta, soltándose de su tía volvió su atención a Sakusa con ojos decididos pero acercándose con cautela y haciendo una reverencia volvió a decir —kiyoomi juguemos.

Sakusa se sintió nervioso pues penso que el niño volvería a atacarlo, estando a la espectativa y defensiva, pero al ver que no se acercaba ni intentaba volver a tocarlo se relajo, sintiendo algo en su pecho. Un niño que no lo conocía en lo absoluto y que solo había visto uno que otra vez, quería jugar con él, pero ¿por qué querer hacer eso? y ¿a que se refería exactamente con jugar?. 

Necesitaba saberlo, preguntarle qué quería, y por qué con él.

—Por qué o para que?— Poniendo el seño más sombrío que tenía para ese tipo de personas, Sakusa le sacaría la verdad, cual sea que fuera.

-—Kiyoomi es suficiente, tu primo solo quiere jugar contigo y asi lo harán— su madre se había arrodillado para estar a su altura al decirle esto y poniendo sus manos en los hombros de los niños.

Hasta ese momento Minako se había mantenido al margen viendo todo el escenario. Su hijo siempre fue muy social, fácilmente hacia buenas migas con otros niños e incluso con los adultos, y de cierta forma entendía por qué su primo le era interesante —un desafío eh— pensó. acercándose un poco a dónde estaba su hijo —deberías presentarte primero hijo.

—¡Oh es verdad! mi nombre es Komori Motoya y soy tu primo, no vivo lejos de aquí y quisiera que fuéramos amigos Kiyoomi, incluso vamos a la misma escuela ¿quieres jugar voley conmigo?.

Sakusa se sentía liviano, un niño en definitiva quería ser su amigo ¿como debía sentirse? ¿que debería decir? ¿que era eso de voley? —es...está bien, pero primero debes de lavar lo que vayamos a ocupar para jugar, y debes lavarte las manos... ¿mamá puede tomar un baño antes de que entre a mi cuarto?— Sakusa decía todo aquello como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, como pedir un poco de té y galletas.

—Pero me bañé antes de venir— Makoto cansada de la actitud de su hijo decidió tomarlo de los hombros y hablarle

—Toya-chan no va a tomar un baño y vas a dejar de ser tan quisquillosa cariño ¿por qué no le enseñas dónde está tu cuarto? vayan a jugar, tu tía yo estaremos en la cocina tomando un poco de té.

—Está bien mamá— volteando a ver a su nuevo amigo siguió con su debate menta; si era buena idea llevarlo así como así a su habitación, pero al ver la cara brillante y sin un atisbo de duda del niño frente a él, volvió a sentir cálido su pecho. Soltando un leve suspiro y haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Sakusa no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones, las evitaba a toda costa, tampoco era tan difícil, los niños de su edad fácilmente lo ignoraban al ver su poco interés en jugar o hablar. No era ajeno a lo que hablaban los demás niños, lo que se decía a sus espaldas y lo que se decía también frente a él con toda la intención de que lo supiera, pensando que no le importaba, solo eran niños sucios sin ningún valor, pero dentro de su cabeza la ansiedad y la inseguridad le hacían tener unas ganas incesantes de lavarse las manos o bañarse, se ponía de malas y con mayor razón se alejaba.

Pero esto jamás le había pasado ¿que debía hacer cuando no se alejaban? cuando venían directamente. Parando al pie de las escaleras y Motoya chocando con el celerando el sin querer, Sakusa solo lo miro por encima del hombro molesto, acaso quería enfermarlo de algo mortal ¿era enviado por alguno de esos niños molestos, para contagiarlo, enfermarlo y muriera lentamente?, Pero Motoya solo esbozo otra gran sonrisa radiante, haciendo gruñir a su primo.

Motoya subia las escaleras con precaución, y admirando cuánto podía de su alrededor, estando ahora aún más feliz, por fin podría jugar con su primo.

Llegando frente a la puerta de su cuarto, Sakusa se volteo, ahora sí podría preguntar libremente sin la intromisión de su madre —¿quien de todos esos niños asquerosos te a mandado?

Komori solo pudo inclinar su cabecita y preguntar suavemente un —¿que?.

—No te hagas el inocente, ¿por qué razón querrías venir a jugar conmigo así de repente? explícate ahora ¿quien te mando? y quiero que ahora vayas y tomes un baño.

—Pero no se que me hablas, yo solo quiero que juguemos kiyoomi ¿dime qué te gusta jugar?— Komori tomando la iniciativa en entrar al que creyó sería su cuarto, tomo la manija y la abrió entrando rápidamente para admirar un cuarto...simple y con un fuerte olor a desinfectante y cloro. Una cama tendía a la perfección, con una colcha azul marino lisa, un buró aun lado con solo una lámpara sencilla de luz y un despertador cuadrado negro, las paredes eran de un color crema y no había ni un solo póster o cuadro ni siquiera una fotografía, frente a esta estaba el gran ventanal con cortinas blancas pristinas, entrando completamente a la habitación vio una mesa ratona en medio y aún lado de la puerta un escritorio dónde solo había otra pequeña lámpara, un lapicero y sobre este un enorme estante lleno de libros, cuentos quizás y a un lado de este un ropero grande. Todos los muebles eran de color café chocolate. Lo único "desordenado" eran unas piezas de rompecabezas sobre la mesita ratona, todo lo demás estaba limpio y en absoluto orden, Komori volteo a ver a un atónito Sakusa —y tus juguetes?.

Hasta ese punto Sakusa no sabía que hacer, seguía pisando terrenos inexplorado y sumamente aterradores, pero cansado completamente de eso. Tomo del brazo a su primo sacándolo de su habitación, dirigiéndolos a la puerta frente a esta la abrió y empujó a Motoya dentro, cerro la puerta con seguro y se dirigió a abrir las llaves de la amplia tina de cerámica blanca —quitar la ropa— diciéndole esto sin dirigirle la mirada siguió preparando el baño.

Komori estaba más que sorprendido ¿por qué le pedía bañarse? si el ya lo había echo, no podía entender a este chico frente a él, pero también algo en su interior no podía negarse a hacer lo que pedía, quizás y haci podría agradarle, quizás y así podrían jugar. 

Haciendo lo pedido, empezó a desabrochar su peto, sacándose la camiseta y lo demás, quedando completamente desnudo. Empezo a tiritar pues el baño se sentia frío y apenas se empesaba a calentar con el vapor de la bañera. Sakusa se dió vuelta y sorprendido de ver la desnudes de Motoya ¿acaso este niño seguía provocando su ira? ¿como tenía la osadía de exhibirse así ante él?. 

Tomando una toalla del estante aun lado de la bañera se la arrojo, pidiéndole que se tapara. 

Terminando de llenar la bañera y checando que la temperatura sea la adecuada se dirigió a komori —ven te bañaré para que puedas entrar a mi habitación, debo de quitar todos los bichos y gérmenes que traigas.

Komori aún con dudas pero resuelto se acerco. Metiéndose en la bañera y quitándose la toalla dejándola caer a un lado en el piso. Sakusa se acerco y tomando una jícara empezo a mojar el cabello de Komori —¿sabes? Puedo bañarme yo solo, se hacerlo.

—No, debo de asegurarme de que se haga adecuadamente, no se que tan bien sepas bañarte.

—Eso es grosero, se bañarme como toda la gente, o ¿que hace que tu forma de bañarse se buena?-

-Cállate y estate quieto.

Tomando la botella de shampoo la abrió y vertió un poco sobre el cabello de Komori, dudando un poco en tocarlo pues cayó en cuanta de que era la primera vez que hacía esto, lo observo por unos instantes. Sacando el aire que no supo estaba reteniendo se convenció, esos gérmenes no se iban a lavar solos.

Tomando con algo de aspereza la cabeza ajena se dispuso a tallar, pero algo paso, algo que incluso si se lo preguntarán al Komori y Sakusa actuales que fue, no sabrían decirlo, o quizás si, pero era demasiado para sus jóvenes corazones. Los cabellos realmente sueves de Komori eran una sensación agradable y termino por relajar a Sakusa, y Komori también sintió las sueves manos que masajeando como n vigor, pero no era molesto. El resto del baño fluyó en total calma, hasta que llegaron a la parte donde debía tallar la cintura, las piernas y la partes nobles de Komori, en ese momento Sakusa no veía el problema en hacerlo el mismo, pero Komori se opuso totalmente, alegando que el podía hacerlo sin problemas.

Aburrido Sakusa le dejo el trabajo, sentándose en el inodoro con la tapa abaja, lo observo dandose cuanta que Komori Motoya quizás no era tan peligroso, solo quizás.

Saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos pues alguien tocaba frenéticamente la puerta del baño, reconociendo al instante la voz de su madre —¡Kiyoomi Sakusa abre la puerta en este instante! ¡¿está Toya-chan contigo?!- Ambos observándose con un poco de temor, Sakusa trago en seco y se acercó a abrir, su madre tenía la misma cara que hacia él cuando estaba muy enojado, definitivamente estaba en problemas.

—En verdad estoy muy apenada, no creí que kiyo-chan lo hiciera— Makoto sumamente apenada dirigía a komori y su madre a la salida. Después de sacarlo de la tina, secarlo y volverlo a vestir, no paro de regañar a su hijo por la grosería tan grande que hizo, Komori solo podía reír y decir que había sido el baño más divertido que tuvo, pero eso no disminuía la vergüenza de su tía. Minako pensando que ya había sido suficiente por ese dia, le dijo a su hijo que debían irse y que ahora kiyo-chan debería venir a casa a jugar; un Komori completamente entusiasmado volvió a tomar las manos de Sakusa pidiéndole que por favor fuera a su casa para jugar y si quería para volver a tomar un baño juntos, Sakusa no quitó las manos y solo dió un —está bien.

Para otros niños aquella actitud de Sakusa los hubiera echo correr despavoridos ¿que clase de persona te metía a bañar para poder entrar a su habitación? Pero para Komori fue como haber echo un pacto, no entendía en lo absoluto por que Sakusa era así, así que supropósito ahora era entenderlo, quería volver a ver esa leve sonrisa que le mostró encerrados en el baño rodeados de vapor y ese delicioso aroma del shampoo que usaba.

—Mamá podemos comprar shampoo de lavanda?.

Esa noche acostado en su cama, Sakusa veía sus manos, la sensación del suave cabello de Motoya no se iba, viendo hacia la mesa ratona pensó que quizás ese rompecabezas tardaría un poco más en ser armado, el siguiente fin de semana iría a casa de su tía a jugar. Por primera vez Sakusa no podía espera para ver el lunes a su primo en la escuela, quizás y podían almorzar juntos...esos mismo pensamientos atemorizaron a Sakusa, pero una vez más sintió esa calides en su pecho, quizás y estaba por enfermarse y ese niño si lo había contagiado de algo.


	2. Lo especial de Kiyoomi

Hay detalles que hacen a cada persona única, irrepetible e inigualable, esos detalles, dones o habilidades también pueden hacer que las personas te puedan ver de dos formas: increíble o asqueroso. En el caso de Sakusa kiyoomi, la mayoría lo veía asqueroso, y no tenía sentido por qué el era increíblemente limpio, exagerado para cualquier persona normal. Lo que lo hacía asqueroso en primer lugar, era su actitud; reservado pero a la vez sentías todo un juicio sobre tu persona, hábitos y forma de vida con tan solo una mirada suya y era desagradable, después estaba esa singularidad en sus pequeñas manos, poder doblarlas como un gato, su dedo medio podía tocar literalmente su antebrazo, las muñecas más flexibles que alguna vez se hayan visto. Tampoco era que él mismo se haya puesto a investigar si había más personas que tuvieran esa singularidad, y quienes tuvieron la desgracia de verlo, solo atinaban a decir que era —asqueroso, no lo hagas me das cosa niño raro— Entonces Sakusa comprendía que aparte de sucios eran idiotas.

La primera vez que Komori vio ese detalle estaba parado a su lado en la mesa del diario en su casa, armando un rompecabezas que a su gusto era complicado —demasiadas piezas— y lejos de sentirse útil, se sentía aburrido, pero Sakusa había dejado claro que solo jugarían si le ayudaba a terminarlo, no podía quedarse a medias, y solo asi accedería a hacer otra cosa.

Habían pasado ya siete meses de ir y venir de su casa a la suya, Sakusa al no tener más que puros rompecabezas y uno que otro cochesito —aun en su envoltura— optaban por llevar juguetes de casa de Komori. Claro, habiendo pasado por su debido lavado y evaluación por el quisquilloso hábito de Sakusa. Habiendo ya un número considerable de juguetes y que ameritaban un lugar donde guardarlos en orden, haci paso a formar parte de sus muebles un lindo juguetero de color café chocolate.

También una de las paredes cercanas al ventanal empezó a destinarse para pegar dibujos hechos por Komori y uno que otro por Sakusa. Muy a su pesar, en su buró se vio poniendo una fotografía de ambos festejando el primer cumpleaños que pasaban juntos siendo el de sakusa el día afortunado, según palabras de komori.

También pasando a compartir los viernes en la tarde para ver películas, comer chucherías o en el caso de Sakusa, mucha fruta. Su favorita eran las ciruelas, grandes y rojas —deberías comer más fruta y no tantos dulces, se te pícara un diente— Komori solo lo veía y metía otro malvavisco con chocolate y volvía a ver la pantalla. 

Algo que tranquilizaba a Sakusa y Komori captó de inmediato, es que después de comer o agarrar algo potencialmente sucio, él se dirigía al baño a lavarse los dientes y las manos, regresando y mostrando lo que hizo, el seño fruncido y el mal genio se iban, también eran esos momentos en los que Komori aprovechaba en pasar su manito entre sus risos. La primera vez que lo hizo a Sakusa casi le da un infarto, salió corriendo y amenazo con rocearlo con cloro y prenderle fuego si volvía a hacerlo, y por supuesto Komori lo volvió a hacer, pero antes probo con lavarse las manos, acercarse, mostrarle y pedirle amablemente lo dejara tocar su cabello y como cuando en el baño, una burbuja a su alrededor se formó, dejándolos en un momento que no sabrían explicar, los suaves risos de Sakusa se sentían increíbles. Con ambas manos empezo a cepillarlos hacia atrás y a Sakusa solo le faltaba ronronear, se dejó llevar tanto por la acción que cerró los ojos y poco a poco se recargaba en el hombro de su primo —kiyoomi sigues despierto?— la burbuja se rompió y Sakusa se enderezó al instante cubriendo su cara con sus manitos y pidiéndole a Motoya no se acostumbrara a hacer eso.

Komori también había empezado a tener más ordenado su cuarto, ver la expresión de Sakusa la primera vez que entro a su habitación había sido digna de enmarcar. Totalmente renuente a dar un paso adentro la primera vez que vio ese "desastre" en el cuarto del mayor, volteo a verlo y le dijo que hasta que no solucionará eso, no entraría por nada del mundo. 

Ese viernes habían elegido ver el rey león, película favorita de Komori y totalmente desconocida para Sakusa. Con un surtido plato de sandía, melón y sus amadas ciruelas, Sakusa tomo asiento en su ahora lugar en el sillón de tres piezas, aún lado Komori y su basto plato de uvas, bombones de chocolate y confituras varias . Siempre poniendo de más por si Sakusa cambia de parecer y quería agarrar. 

Después de un rato y haber devorado casi la mitad de sus chucherías, el sueño le gano a Komori, recostandose completamente en el sofá, no supo si lo soño o realmente paso pues sintió que alguien tocaba su cabeza y empesaba a acariciarlo, era tan relajante que se dejó llevar y termino por dormirse. 

Al despertar y no sentir a Sakusa a un lado, se endereso y volteando a todos lados fue que lo vio sentado en la mesa del diario, armando el rompecabezas que se había quedó instalado permanentemente en la mesa. Yendo hacia él se paró a su lado.

—si no me ayudas a acabarlo no jugaremos afuera, ya solo faltan 346 piezas.

Komori no había escuchado en lo absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando llegó a su lado en la mesa, solo pudo ver lo que hacía con su mano: doblarla compulsivamente, doblarla tan bien que su palma tocaba el antebrazo.

Al no recibir respuesta, Sakusa vio a komori, la mirada pegada en la mesa y enseguida se aterró, los recuerdos de todos diciéndole asqueroso se propagaron e hicieron que escondiera su mano y empezara a sudar frío, ahora su primo sabía sobre su asquerosa deformidad.

—¡es asqueroso!.

Y los peores miedos de Sakusa se hacían realidad. Ya estaba, jamás volvería a jugar con ese niño, ya no habría fines de semana en la recidencial Komori y había perdido al primer amigo importante. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero por dentro se gritaba a moverse, encerrarse en el baño y lavarse toda esa asquerosidad.

Unas pequeñas manos tomaron con fuerza la mano que compulsivamente trataba de ocultar. —¡wooow! ¡¿como lo haces kiyoomi?!— obligandose a voltear. Sorprendido al ver que la cara de Komori no era de desagrado, ni mucho menos de asco, sus enormes ojos azules abiertos completamente y con una enorme sonrisa veían interesado hacia su mano —¡es una locura yo quiero hacerlo también! ¡¿como lo haces?! — totalmente desubicado por no hallar relación coherente entre lo que le decia y su expresión.

—siempre e podido hacerlo— dijo Sakusa en voz baja, aún inseguro de sí y tratando de leer la cara frente de el, descubrir si era realmente asombro o había una burla oculta, pero algo en el sabía que Komori no era así, en todo ese tiempo le había demostrado sinceridad y jamás había descubierto algún motivo ocultó tras sus palabras, el realmente era confiable. 

—es que es asquerosamente increíble...— y como si algo dentro de la mente de Komori se iluminará y tuviera un epifanía a sus nueve años, pensó que quizás está asquerosa singularidad en su primo le serviría para algo aún más productivo. Si, a la edad de nueve años Komori supo que Sakusa tenía una habilidad increíble y podía ser usada en el voley. 

Hasta ese momento no habían tocado el tema, simple a Sakusa no le gustaba ensuciarse y ver ese viejo y gastado balón solo le provocaba una cosa: asco.

Después de que Sakusa se marchara a casa, Komori se dirigió con su mamá, nuevamente decidido a algo —mamá ¿crees que tía Makoto deje a kiyoomi venir conmigo a las prácticas de voley?. 

—mmm no lo sé bebé ¿quieres que le pregunté?

—¡¡si mamá por favor!! 

. ****

Sakusa no estaba convencido en lo absoluto de esta idea y menos si estaba siendo obligado, no habían pedido su opinión y simplemente lo lanzaron por el barranco, y la cara de felicidad y triunfo en su primo solo lo irritó mas. 

Simplemente le habían dicho que iría con Toya-chan a su práctica en el equipo de voley en el gimnacio municipal, cuando anteriormente le había dejado claro que no jugaría a eso y menos con un sucio balón, pero el astuto tipo a su lado, fue con su madre y le obligaron.

Soltando un suspiro de resignación se adentro al lugar, suponiendo que entre más rápida era la aceptación más rápido acabaría. 

Dentro Komori corrió a saludar a su entrenador y sus compañeros, gritando a toda voz que había traído a su primo y que sería increíble. Presentándose y fastidiado de todas esos ojos viéndolo, no puedo evitar poner la cara más agria que tenía, empezando los murmullos y las risitas. Komori ajeno al ambiente, jalo a Sakusa hacia la cancha listo para enseñarle todo lo que sabía, algo dentro de él sabía que este era su lugar y el de kiyoomi. 

Apartir de ahí, de lunes a viernes después de la escuela se dirigían al gimnacio municipal a sus clases de voley. En un principio fue estresante, pero en pocos días Sakusa empezó a entender por qué le gustaba tanto a komori; el hormigueo en la palma de la mano al hacer un buen remate, la satisfacción de un buen saque y el ver cómo el balón se eleva al hacer un buena recepción, bloquear, saltar y utilizar estrategias para parar el balón. Todo eso era increíble, tampoco es que tuviera algo más interesante que hacer en casa.

—¿por que no pudiste recibirlo? Era una fácil.

—¡me estás haciendo enojar!.

Komori y Sakusa dedicados a practicar, debían perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Sakusa había notado que sus manos podían hacer que el balón rotará de formas diferentes, dando efectos para ser difíciles de recibir, incluso imposibles.

—¡es la rotación!— Apuntandole con el dedo, Komori lo vio muy molesto, sabía que algo raro tenían los pases y remates de su primo, entonces recordando su habilidad con las manos lo supo, remates realmente asquerosos.

—si, es la rotación y no señales, es de mala educación. 

El secreto mejor guardado de los primos con respecto a la particularidad en las muñecas de Sakusa duro poco, siendo mostrado incluso por él mismo, los otros niños lo veían entre asombro y desagrado, pero solo una reacción le importaba y era suficiente para saber que todos los demás podían irse al carajo. 

Siendo Komori testigo silencioso de la forma en que Sakusa se esforzaba hasta poder implementar a la perfección esos efectos, pulir sus habilidades se había convertido en un hábito, incluso llegando un poco antes al gimnacio para poder limpiar adecuadamente el lugar que ocuparía y el balón que él y Komori utilizarían, negándose a usar otro y si lo ponían a practicar con alguien más, los obligaba a lavarse las manos o por lo mínimo usar gel antibacterial. Komori empezaba a ser mediador en esta situaciones, pidiéndo amablemente y por favor, que aún que Sakusa lo hacía igual, pero por el tono usado sonaba más a una amenaza que aún a petición.

—sigo sin entender por qué quiere ser libero, tienes la estatura adecuada para ser un rematador y uno muy bueno— Sakusa comiendo de su bento pedía explicación a la desicion de su primo. Habia pasado casi año y medio de haber empezado su travesía por el mundo del voley, pero Komori no había dejado en claro que posición ocuparia. Sakusa asumía que serían rematadores, ambos contando con la estatura adecuada y habilidades destacables, pero ese día sentados en el aula de Komori, este le dijo que el quería ser libero, algo que no comprendió, ese papel era para los más bajos y no por falta de habilidad, pero por su corto cuerpo tenían más agilidad para poder lanzarse a rescatar o recibir el balón.

—mmm lo pensé detenidamente kiyoomi, si, soy alto, pero no voy a ser el primer y último libero fuera de los estándares, me gusta recibir y quiero aprender a hacerlo con todos esos remates mountrosos, ser quien cuide las espaldas del equipo, darles todas las oportunidades de conectar que pueda— los ojos azules de Komori brillaban intensamente, decidido a convertirse en el mejor libero.

—como quieras— Sakusa suspiro. Si Komori estaba decidido a ser el mejor libero, el sería el mejor rematador, no dejaría que ninguna recepcion fuera desperdiciada y menos si eran las de Komori.

****

—Ushiwaka es increíble ¿no?

—sus remates son asquerosos, aún me arden los antebrazos.

—debes trabajar mas.

—dilo cuando tú seas capas de recibir uno también...¿quieres que te lave el cabello? 

—por favor.

—mimado...

Sakusa tenía acomodada su cabeza en la rodilla de Komori, este sentado en el filo de la tina con las piernas metidas en la tibia agua y una toalla sobre su regazo, tomando la botella de shampoo, ese con aroma a lavanda que por nada del mundo kiyoomi cambiaba, alegando que el aroma era el adecuado y era hipoalergénico. Vertió un poco en su palma y volviendo a dejarlo en su lugar, lo esparció por ambas manos y se puso a lavar esa cabellera tan bien conocida, esos risos que mojados se estiraban y daban la imágenes de tener el cabello más largo, nuevamente a Sakusa solo le faltaba ronronear.

Acababan de llegar de una competencia atlética del all Japón, dónde por primera vez sus caminos se cruzaron con un mounstro del voley, leyendo anteriormente en revistas deportivas de él: Ushijima Wakatoshi. El verlo y sentir en carne propia sus remates era otra cosa.

Ambos completamente cansados, arribaron a casa de Sakusa sabiendo que no habría nadie en ambas casas, optaron por ir a la del mayor y como ya era costumbre desde hace cinco años tomaban baños juntos. Aún principio Sakusa esperaba a que el otro se bañara y después él, pero cambiando la dinámica poco despues, siendo Sakusa el que tomo la iniciativa al compartir la bañera y no tener problema alguno, sorprendiendo casi de muerte a komori.

A esas alturas Komori ya comprendía lo importante que era la limpieza y los hábitos en su querido primo y comprendiendo al instante ese nuevo grado de confianza y seguridad. No dijo nada y solo se hizo un lado para que ambos se acomodaran en la bañera, ayudandoce a lavar el cabello y la espalda del otro, se quedaban ahí relajándose y hablando de todo y nada. Cuando era suficiente salían y se ayudaban a secarse el cabello, se vestían y se tumban en la cama quedándose dormidos tan plácidamente pegados uno a lado del otro. Despertando cuando sentían mucha hambre o tía Makoto o tía Minako los llamaban a cenar. 

Todo aquello ya era muy normal, habían llegado al punto que verlos por su lado era extraño, incluso mas que la actitud de Sakusa, que esta solo con el tiempo se intenscificaba, pero como un remedia para calmar su ansiedad, se acercaba a komori y viceversa, Komori no lo dejaba solo o al menos no por mucho tiempo. 

Practicaban juntos hasta el cansancio, perfeccionando los remates de Sakusa y los recibos de Komori, devorando los videos de partidos de voley, tanto a nivel secundaria como los profesionales. Siempre avanzando y evolucionando juntos, jamás se preocuparon por qué uno quedará resagado o no lo logrará, siempre de alguna u otra manera iban a la par. 

Aún que Sakusa jamás lo dijera, podía confiarle sus espaldas a ese niño, que ahora no tenía mejillas regordetas, pero si conservaba sus enormes ojos azules y su enorme sonrisa, sabía que él siempre estaría ahí, cuidando las espaldas del equipo y dandoles oportunidades de conectar y el se encargaría de rematar ese balón entregado con la misma confianza.

Aún que Komori prefería estar con su adorado primo, no pudo evitar seguir haciendo amigos a dónde iba, concentraciones o campamentos de voley, en la secundaria y con los vecinos, sin fin de comentarios y observaciones de por qué alguien tan alegre como él, siempre estaba a lado de alguien como Sakusa; serio, agrio y cero sociable y que al parecer solo abría la boca para intimidar con un sin fin de preguntas, eso no era de importancia para Komori, solo le importaba poder estar cerca y protegerlo incluso de si mismo. 

Salvandolo inumerables veces, y teniendo que alguien que no recibiera de buena forma sus palabras, le fuera a romper la cara, él estaría ahí para salvarlo y romperle la cara de vuelta a quien se atreviera.

Toda esa seguridad con Komori mantenía de cierta forma a Sakusa tranquilo, pero hacia unos meses que algo pasaba en él, algo lo inquietaba. De repente su corazón empesaba a latir fuertemente, temiendo que fuera a ser alguna enfermedad cardíaca obligó a su madre a llevarlo al doctor, a hacerle mil pruebas físicas, de sangre, orina y cuánto fluido saliera de él, pero conociendolo su madre, solo acepto hacerle los de rutina. El doctor solo le confirmo que nada estaba mal y que incluso estaba muy sano ¿Entonces por qué sentía que se le iba a salir el corazón? ¿por qué se sentía raro? ¿había contraído alguna enfermedad que era indetectable y que cuando se hacía notar ya era demasiado tarde? 

Su ansiada respuesta llegó poco tiempo después, junto a una revelación muy grande.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese instante por la cabeza ya muy caótica y extremista de Sakusa; llegando al aula de Komori para el almuerzo y viendo que no estaba ahi. Su mal humor de disparo al momento, si algo tenía que hacer Komori en ese horario, estaba seguro que él le hubiera informado. 

Irritado, dió media vuelta dispuesto a ir a su aula, pero el cotilleo de unas chicas paradas a un lado de la puerta,ñ lo tomo por sorpresa, y no es que a él le interesará lo que un puñado de chicas estuvieran diciendo, fue el nombre que pronunció una de ellas lo que le intereso.

—komori-san si fue como él ¿que crees que le diga?— Sin duda hablaban de su primo. ¿a quíen tenía que decir que cosa y por qué?.

Pensando lo peor se dirigió a las chicas y les pregunto —a su forma— dónde estaba Motoya. Las chicas nerviosas y un tanto asustadas —est-ta en el las bancas a un costado del gimnaci-o.

Volviendo a dar media vuelta, se marcho directo a dónde estaba su primo. Algo le pesaba en el pecho, esa sensación nuevamente, la tenía siempre que estaba cerca de Komori y se intenscificaba en su ausencia.

Llegando a la puerta que conectaba el gimnacio escucho unos murmullos, cautelosamente se asomo dejando casi todo su cuerpo ocultó tras la puerta.

Su primo frente a otro chico un poco más bajo que él de cabello negro corto y ondulado, ojos marrones y tes clara, iba con el uniforme deportivo y estaba tomando las manos de Komori, viéndolo con ojos suplicantes y muy cerca de él para su gusto 

En ese momento su corazón se detuvo, una especie de sustancia viscosa se sintió en su estómago haciéndolo querer vomitar, el pecho lo sentía doblemente pesado, su manos y espalda sudando frío, y empesaba a temblar, pero ¿por qué? ¿acaso se le estaba declarando un chico? ¿Por qué no soltaba sus manos? ¿Que hacía con Motoya? Con...¿Su Motoya?


	3. Lo que siente Kiyoomi.

—¡Motoya!.

—oh Kiyoomi, que haces aquí?— Komori y aquel chico que tomaba sus manos voltearon sorprendidos. Con tono de voz alto y severo Sakusa se hallaba parado en toda su altura en la puerta que antes sirvió como escondite, sus manos que acostumbraba meter en los bolsillos de su pantalón estaban afuera hechos puño apretando fuertemente, haciendo que sus palmas dolieran, pero no tanto como lo que veia, su rostro que aún que tapado con el cubrebocas dejaba ver su mirada, una muy lujubre e irritada.

Siguió viendo fijamente a Komori, esperando que se le diera explicación a sus inexistentes preguntas dichas, o que por lo menos tuvieran ambos la decencia de soltarse.

Aquel chico no paso desapercibida la incomodidad del mayor volteando a ver a komori —piénselo Komori-san— Soltando sus manos y haciendo una corta reverencia se retiró, ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver a Sakusa, y este solo pudo sentirse más irritado por la acción. 

—¿que tienes que pensar?- aún en su posición, Sakusa estaba impaciente por la inacción de su primo. 

-—eehh, y-yo no lo sé, no se que acaba de pasar!— Komori regreso la vista a dónde hace unos segundo se encontraba aquel chico, con la mirada perdida empezó a jugar con sus dedos. Respirando profundo se volvió hacia Sakusa y camino hacia dentro del edificio, y antes de entrar por la puerta de dónde había salido Sakusa, se detuvo.

—ire a lavarme las manos, si quieres adelantarte y almorzamos en tu aula— Dicho esto entro.

Sakusa se sentía desconcertado, muchas preguntas surgieron una más terrible que la otra, y ese peso en el pecho solo se hizo más profundo.

El resto del almuerzo hablaron la nada misma, solo dedicándose a comer. Al retirarse Komori solo levanto un poco la mano a modo de despedida.

Pasaron el resto de clases sin algún mensaje o visita exprés; esa tarde en la práctica, Komori regreso a ser el chico sonriente y animado de siempre, pero algo que Sakusa no supo explicar y que hizo que se sintiera aún más extraño fue que Komori no le regreso la mirada ni una sola vez en todo el entrenamiento, y en la vuelta a casa, en vez de pasar a comer o quedarse un rato más, solo se despidió diciendo que tenía unos trabajos que hacer. 

Sintiéndose tímido ante las preguntas que en otro momento hubieran salido en cascada, no había podido preguntar sobre aquel chico; ¿que le dijo? y lo peor ¿por qué sentía que Komori se alejaría de él?. El solo pensar en esto lo hacía estremecerse y sudar frío.

Todo empezaba a colapsar en la mente de Sakusa, los silencios y la evasiva de Komori hacia él, y cada que se sentía firme en hacer las preguntas abarrotadas en su cabeza, Komori lo evitaba o huía, diciendo que el delegado del salón le había pedido hacer cosas o que se había ofrecido para limpiar, o que simplemente debía ponerse al corriente con alguna tarea. Todo esto Sakusa lo veía como pobres escusas y ese sentimiento de lejania lo sentía cada vez más grande.

La siguientes dos semanas transcurrieron en aparente normalidad, tratando de llevar la misma rutina de siempre. Komori seguía sin verlo mucho a los ojos y había una especie de silencio incómodo, cosa que no había sentido en...nunca desde que eran más unidos. 

Totalmente arto de aquello, debía buscar respuestas. Sintiéndose abrumado en ir directamente a la fuente de sus dudas y preguntar, mejor optó por abordar el tema desde el origen. Aprovechando a salir un poco antes de que sonara la campana de salida se dirigió a aula de Komori, escondido en un pilar al lado contrario del camino que tomaba Komori para ir al club y esperar a qué este saliera y poder dirigirse dentro. 

Busco a las chicas que le dieron ese día la información del paradero de su primo, ajustando su mascarilla y corriendo con suerte las vio, acercándose con cautela y parándose a una distancia adecuada y sin rodeos pregunto quién era el chico que pidió hablar con Komori y a qué curso iba. Nuevamente las chicas aterradas no dudaron en dar la información. 

—e-es Nishimura Kyo de...de 1-6 está en el club de atle-tismoo, ¡por favor no nos mates!— Levantando una ceja y viendo incrédulo a la chica, solo atino a decir en voz baja.

—jamás me ensuciaría las manos de esa forma es asqueroso, gracias— Dió media vuelta y así como llego se fue.

Ahora debía ir al entrenamiento y mañana buscaría al tal Nishimura Kyo y sabría por fin que demonios tenía con su primo.

****

Komori completamente extrañado de ver a Sakusa llegar tarde al entrenamiento se acerco a preguntar, pero solo obtuvo un 

—fui a lavarme las manos.

Viéndolo por un momento extrañado pero prefirió ignorarlo volviendo al entrenamiento. Ya hablarían más tarde de eso, de todas formas Komori ya había planeado hablar con él unas cuantas cosas y esperaba que su querido primo lo apoyará.

Al día siguiente y volviendo a dar una probé escusa a komori del por qué no almorsaban juntos, guardo su bento y se dirigió al aula 1-6.

Deteniéndose abruptamente y dándose cuenta de lo que eso implicaba; hablar con alguien desconocido. Recordando que ya lo había echo al obtener la información del susodicho. Se volvió a armar de valor, pero antes de dar otro paso recordo la cercanía de ese chico con Komori, su estómago se volvió a revolver y pensándolo mejor no era una buena idea, de todas formas ¿que le iba a decir a aquel chico?.

Definitivamente no planeo esto bien. 

Dando vuelta decidido a marcharse se topo de frente con el origen de sus problemas actuales. Viéndolo más de cerca, noto que el chico era más pálido de lo que vio aquel día, sus facciones eran delicadas y muchos más bajo y delgado, recordando que dijeron era del club de atletismo y antes de jugarlo por eso, lo ignoro, pues el sabía de primera mano lo que era ser juzgado y criticado.

—Oh eres Sakusa-san primo de Toya-kun, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?— ladeando un poco la cabeza y con visible duda e inocencia. Jamás Sakusa había encontrado estos gestos tan desagradables y falsos en alguien, pero aún peor escuchar el —Toya-kun— salir de su boca, le sonó a sucio y reoulsivo, una nueva determinación naciendo en él, debía obtener respuestas si o si.

—Si, ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos? por favor— y ni el por favor sonó amable el chico lo sintió como una orden que no debía ser desobedecida, estremesiendoce y viendo a los lados como si pudiera huir o alguien pudiera ayudarlo, para su infortunio su salón estaba casi vacío y los alumnos a su alrededor los ignoraban.

—Sigueme por favor— nuevamente ese tono autoritario. No le quedó mas que seguir a un Sakusa medio encorvado. Si fuera posible ver el aura de las personas este transmitía una muy obscura.

Dirigiéndose a un hueco debajo de las escaleras que llevaban al piso de los de segundo año, Sakusa se detuvo viendo que el área estaba despejada y podían hablar ahí sin interrupciones u oídos chismosos.

—No me andaré por las ramas, ¿quien eres y que quieres de Motoya?— con el seño fruncido y ejerciendo presión visual, Sakusa se erguia en toda su altura, el mal humor y el estrés de los últimos días se empesaba a reflejar, de alguna forma debía de salir toda ese estres y realmente no le importaba que el chico frente suyo resultará ser el afectado, al fin de cuentas él lo había propiciado.

—y-yo me llamo Nishimura kyo, un gusto conocerte Sakusa-san— haciendo un pronunciada reverencia más por los nervios que por querer hacerla —yo-yo ¿no se lo a dicho Komori-san?.

—No me a dicho nada, por eso te estoy preguntando. 

—Oh per-pero, yo no debería decirle, es Komori-s...

—asi es Kyo-kun, soy yo quien debe decírselo— Sakusa crispandoce en su lugar reconociendo al instante la voz de komori.

Sin animarse a voltear permanecido en su lugar, sintiendo como el peso de todo lo que llevaba acumulando esas semanas se juntaba y se arremolinaba en su garganta amenazando con salir en una diarrea verbal propia de él, esa misma fuerza lo hizo voltear a ver a Komori, pero incluso antes de empezar su acción Komori ya se encontraba caminando aun lado de Nishimura, alcanzando a ver una chispa en sus ojos, una amplia y brillante sonrisa dirigida solo y exclusivamente para Noshimura, y por alguna razón eso era desagradable a niveles altos dentro de la cabeza de Sakusa.

—kyo-kun disculpa a mi primo, suele ser así de intenso con todo, no es personal— Mirando de soslayo a Sakusa, el brillo y la amplia sonrisa desaparecieron —¿podrías darme unos minutos con mi primo? Te alcanzaré más tarde.

—claro Toya-kun, nos vemos Sakusa-san— Levantando un poco la mano se despidió Nishimura ignorando por completo el ambiente cargado y pesado en que dejaba a esos dos.

—¿se puede saber por qué embozcas así a las personas Kiyoomi?— Komori parado ahora frente a su primo completamente serio ¿acaso se estaba poniendo así de serio por ese tal Nishinura?.

—tu eres el que debería decirme que está pasando, tines semana actuando raro, yo solo quería saber si ese chico te estaba molestando o te dijo algo para que estés así— Volviéndose a encorbar y hablando despacio, tratando de aclarar sus atribulados pensamientos.

—¿así como kiyoomi? 

—distante...ya casi no estás en casa y...siempre tienes algo mejor que hacer...yo... ¿ya te aburriste de estar conmigo?— En este punto Sakusa se estrujaba ambas manos y su ya encorvada espalda se encorbo aún más. Sus ojos opacos y su seño más que fruncido. Komori pensó que quizás Sakusa lloraría ahí mismo, un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento y en la escuela era inconveniente, no había modo de llevarlo a una regadera y bañarlo para que se relajara.

Komori se apresuro a tomar sus manos, separarlas y rodear su cuerpo, meterlo entre sus brazos y empezar a frotar su espalda, quedando la cara de Sakusa oculta en la cuerva de su cuello —lo siento, si e estado distante, pero estaba pensando como decirte algo que recien descubrí kiyoomi y no se cómo lo vas a tomar, soy yo el que tiene miedo de perderte— Siguió acariciando su espalda, ahora sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo del más alto. 

Como deseaba que esto hubiera pasado en casa y así poder controlar mejor la reacción de su querido primo.

—Di lo que tengas que decir y ya— La voz de Sakusa se oia amortiguada contra su hombro, pero claramente también se oía rota.

Komori trago el nudo en su garganta. Ya había pensado las palabras que iba a utilizar, eran simples, pero conllevaba una gran carga. A pesar de tener 14 años, sabía el peso que podía traer el que se supiera su verdad y en especial no quería perder a su primo, su mejor amigo y la persona más cercana a él aparte de sus padres. 

—kiyoomi...soy gay y estoy saliendo con Kyo-kun. 

Remontando a su memoria a mediano plazo, recuerdos vagos de conversaciones ajenas y lejanas, Sakusa recordó lo que la palabra —soy gay— significaba, y en sus palabras solo era que a Motoya le gustaban otros chicos, que Komori nunca se fijaría en una chica ni buscaría tener una familia, bueno al menos no de la forma tradicional y que las buenas costumbres marcaban. No dejaria de ser su primo, no dejaria de ser Motoya, no dejaria de ser ese chico sonriente, bobo e ingenuo, pero a la vez fuerte y decidido y Sakusa podía vivir con eso, pero fue el resto de la oración la que le produjo todo lo contrario a la tranquilidad de saber por fin que se traía Komori, el salía con ese tal Nishimura y nada le gustaba de eso. 

Separándose de Komori, determinadi y decidido a qué el sea escuchado.

—no tengo problema con que seas gay Motoya, pero si que salgas con el tal Nishinura.

—bueno, eso ya lo veía venir kiyoomi...¿por qué no le das una oportunidad de conocerlo? 

La conversación murió cuando una profesora les aviso que el timbre del fin del almuerzo había tocado hace cinco minutos y que regresarán a su aulas. 

Tratando de no pensar mucho en lo que le dijo su primo. Estaba más tranquilo por saber que no era él el problema del distanciamiento y el silencio de Komori, pero tampoco lo dejo en paz ese peso en su pecho, esa incomodidad, esas ganas de decirle a Nishimura que Motoya era suyo, por qué era su primo, por qué él estaba desde antes, nadie tenía derecho de apartar a Komori de su lado.

****

El tener que convivir a la fuerza con el tipo lejos de ayudar, solo empeoraba el humor de Sakusa. No lo toleraba y Kyo lejos de ofenderse se divertía con las caras y berrinches del primo de su novio, más cuando los tres se reunían en el almuerzo.

Kyo tenia pequeños detalles de acercamiento o tomaba la mano de Komori y ante eso Sakusa irradiaba irá e incomodidad, así que era divertido provocar esas reacciones en el peli negro. 

Llegando al punto de quiebre el día que en una salida al cine, yendo más obligado que con gusto, Sakusa vio como Nishimura besaba a su primo, un pequeño beso en los labios le crispó los nervios y no pudo más, eso sumado a la incomodidad de estar en un sucio cine, se levantó, salió de la sala y se dispuso a regresar a su casa.

Media hora después de haber llegado, saliendo de la ducha, se encontró a komori sentado en su cama.

—¿por que te fuiste así? Nos preo...

—deberías irte a tu casa.

—no hasta que me digas que te pasa.

-—nada, sabes que odio los cines, son repulsivos.

—sabias que iríamos y aceptaste venir y aún así, me hubieras dicho mucho antes que te habías arrepentido y hubiéramos ido a otro lado.

—No quería arruinar tu cita, no se por que si quiera acepte...creo que es mejor que ya no vaya con ustedes, no me gusta ser el mal tercio. 

—kiyoo...

—ve a ti casa Motoya...nos vemos el lunes.

Solo en su habitación kiyoomi se sentía extraño, no quería volver a ir con su primo y su novio a sus salidas aún que lo haya ducho, pero también el pensar que saldrían solos le acongojada el corazón, sentía ganas de gritar y en específico a Motoya, que dejara a Nishimura y se quedará con él volver a ser solo ellos dos...ser quien besé sus labios. 

El pensamiento no le incómodo y ni lo alteró, por el contrario era lo que realmente quería.


	4. Kiyoomi y sus anhelos.

El amor había sido hasta ese momento algo ajeno a Sakusa, o mejor dicho nunca se había detenido a pensar en ello. 

Estaba el amor incondicional de su familia. Sus padres aún que algo ausentes por su trabajo y tambien sus hermanos por la escuela y la amplia diferencia de casi diez años de él a su hermana, pero sabía que ellos velaban por su bien estar, a su manera pero lo hacian, y él por igual les quería.

Después llego Komori con un nuevo tipo de amor: el de amigos. El de estar ahí apoyándolo en todo momento y en toda situación, podría decir ahora que Komori era su mejor amigo. 

Ver a Komori compartir este nuevo tipo de amor con Kyo-kun era algo extraño, era un amor de otro tipo, uno donde era normal tocarse, besarse, buscarse continuamente y demostrarse con detalles, roces, bentos caseros, dulces dejados a escondidas y pequeñas notas deseandose un buen día ese amor. 

Komori siempre había sido perseptivo y asertivo con quién lo rodeaban, era bueno leyendo el ambiente en cuanto entraba a algún lugar, así que para la nueva pareja era suficiente algunas miradas o movimientos de sus cuerpos para comunicarse algo que por lo regular Sakusa no entendía y prefería ignorar. 

Este amor tampoco era del que se veía en la películas románticas que solían ver su madre y hermana, dónde eran una chica y un chico los que se enamoraban y salían, dónde podían mostra a todo el mundo que eran pareja. Este era de dos chicos, dos hombres que se veían como un todo, pero que debían amar en silencio, ocultarse y no darse a notar aún que tuvieran sentimientos tan genuinos como cualquier otra pareja, podían ver su corazon y sentimientos reflejados el uno en el otro, o eso imaginaba al ver a su querido primo feliz y radiante. 

Sabía por el cotilleo de las chicas de su salón, que algo se imaginaban con ellos dos, pero tanto Komori como Nakamura eran discretos, disfrazando su relación como una buena amistad, teniendo a Sakusa también como respaldo, pues estaba junto con ellos. 

Eso también le enseño a Kiyoomi que el tipo de amor que profesaba su querido primo no era bien visto por los demás, en específico por los adultos y otros chicos, también había escuchado en los asquerosos baños el cotilleo de estos, y como el mostrar afecto y cercanía más de la habitual entre compañeros, era suficiente para que el término gay y homosexual pasará a ser un insulto. En parte por eso no había visto mal el seguir almorzando con ellos y ser esa tapadera al momento de las habladurías.   
.  
.  
.  
Kiyoomi había pasado unas cuantas noches sin dormir bien pensando en si él se veía en un futuro a mediano plazo compartiendo algo asi con alguna chica, pero no la simple idea le era repugnante. El que alguien más lo tocara le erizaba la piel en el peor sentido, por qué también sentía lo mismo al pensar en otro hombre, así que su confusión solo creció. 

De lo que no tenía duda alguna era lo molesto que era Nakamura y más cuando ambos estaban solos, esperando que Komori fuera por alguna cosa para el almuerzo o era llamado por algún maestro y no tenía de otra más que adelantarse a apartar un lugar con el otro chico siguiéndolo. Nakamura lo veía fijamente como queriendo decirle algo y cuando Sakusa lo honraba con su atención, este solo sonreía, apartaba la mirada y seguía en lo suyo, siendo muy irritante y confuso. 

—¿Motoya-kun ya sabes a qué preparatoria irás?— Los tres habían decidido almorzar en el salón de Kiyoomi ya que la azotea estaba siendo limpiada y la reja de contención estaba siendo cambiada por una nueva.

—Bueno, estábamos pensando asistir a la academia Itachiyama, actualmente es la mejor en cuanto a clubes de voley en kanto, así que iremos ahí. 

—¿Oh iremos?

—Si, Kiyoomi y yo. 

—Oh entiendo, entonces seguiran jugando en la preparatoria, eso es increíble. 

Sakusa medio escuchaba la conversación medio comíendo y repasando su libro de química y ni hacia pudo evitar notar cierto tono irritado en el menor, volteando a verlo y esté tenía los ojos sobre de él, mientras Komori también estaba sumergido en su libro de química para los exámenes finales antes de la springhigh a nivel intermedio. 

Volvió su mirada y atención a su libro. 

De camino a casa y quitándose ya un peso de encima por los exámenes, ambos primos habían decidido pasar ese día armando la última adquisición en rompecabezas de Sakusa; uno de mil piezas y con la imagen de la constelación de Leo el signo zodiacal de Komori. Llegando notaron que estaba la hermana mayor de Sakusa, Rina, quien estaba preparándose para salir.

—Toya-chan que bueno verte, kiyo-chan mamá dejo curry en el refrigerador, no se lo acaben todo aún falta papá. 

—Hola Rina-neesan también me alegra verte, ¿saldrás?

—Si, iré al desfile de invierno con mi novio, pensé que ustedes también irían...con alguna amiga— Rina les dirigió una mirada juguetona mientras su cejas subían de forma sugerente, Komori solo rio y Sakusa puso los ojos en blanco, decidido a ignorarla e ir a la cocina para calentar su comida —Por favor, están a nada de los quince años, ya deberían haber invitado a salir a alguna chica...

Sakusa bloqueo esa charla por qué era la misma que habían tenido hace unos meses cuando recién cumplieron los catorce; su hermana hablando de citas y chicas como si fuera algo interesante, no lo era, de verdad. 

Dedicándose a calentar el curry y preparar una bandeja con dos platos, dos vasos de agua y dos palillos. Ese día se daría el gusto de comer en su habitación, Motoya ya había mostrado que podía comer fuera de la mesa sin ensuciar nada, aparte de que el frío ya se sentía y quería meterse dentro de la mesita baja en su cuarto y taparse con la mullidas colcha que su mamá le había conseguido para la época. 

—Bueno ya estoy saliendo con alguien Rina-neesan. 

—¿De verdad? ¡Oh por favor deberás decírmelo todo¡, puedo darte unos consejos. ¿Cómo es? ¿Es bonita? ¿Es del instituto?—Rina había dejado de maquillarse para prestar total atención a Motoya que se había sentado con ella en el sofá de la sala de estar. 

—Bueno yo...—Motoya rio nervioso y rascándose una mejilla, trataba de encontrar las palabras para no delatarse.

—Puedes dejar de hacer el tonto y ayúdame a llevar esto arriba— Sakusa salía de la cocina con charola en manos viendo la incomodidad de su primo y sabiendo que esa sería una charla incómoda si continuaba. Se había quitado el cubrebocas dejando ver su puchero. 

—Voy voy. 

—Kiyo-chan deberías ser más como Toya-chan, así ya tendrías novia y estaría dándote a ti también mis sabios consejos.

—Cállate, ¿no se te hace tarde para algo?— Rina volteo a ver el reloj redondo en una de las paredes de la sala donde marcaba las las seis de la tarde.

—Rayos, si voy tarde, no le habrán a nadie, mamá y papá tiene llaves, Nao no llegará hoy se quedará en su dormitorio. Nos vemos chicos— Rina guardaba todo de forma rápida y desordenada en su bolso de mano cruzado y diciendo lo último al cerrar la puerta tras ella dejando la sala en silencio. Komori veía a Sakusa notando que aún después de tantos años le seguía afectando esa acción: sentirse solo en esa casa. Ver cómo sus hermanos se iban y su padres llegaban tan tarde que muchas, si no siempre, los encontraban ya dormido para verlo y hablar de su día. 

Pero también noto que cuando volteo a verlo, su rostro se suavizó y sus ojos brevemente se iluminaron, para después volver a colgar un puchero en sus delgados labios.

—Vamos o se enfriará y yo no voy a volver a calentarlo. 

—Si vamos— Sakusa a veces era muy adorable. 

Navidad y año nuevo había pasado en un santiamén, aún que no se vieron más que para darse el abrazo tradicional e ir al templo a orar y pedir por su nuevo año. Algo que no pasó desapercibido fue que Kyo no los acompañaba, había escuchado a la empalagosa pareja hacer planes para ir al templo y posteriormente ir a Shibuya de compras, pero no había rastro alguno del pelinegro y Motoya se veía algo espaciado. 

Su tía había dirigido varias miradas de preocupación al mayor de sus hijos, mientras cuidaba a los dos más chicos teniendo las dudas en la boca y para Sakusa estaba siendo aún más molesto pues ver a Motoya así y no con su enorme sonrisa y ojos azules brillando era desconcertante y estaba haciendo estragos en su mente en constante duda. Así que aprovechando que comerían en una mesa aparte de la ya llena con los demás miembros de la familia Komori en el restaurante, entonces le pregunto. 

—¿Que pasa?.

—Kyo-kun me pidió un tiempo— Ambos directo al grano, Sakusa así era y Motoya sabía que así era.

—¿Eso que significa?

—mmm que posiblemente ¿terminemos?.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio revolviendo el puré de papa con verduras y pescado salteado que habían pedido ambos. Sakusa dentro de su cabeza estaba pensando en lo aliviado que lo había hecho sentir esas palabras; Motoya ya no saldría con kyo, ya no tenía que soportarlo y Motoya volvería a ser completamente suyo, todo volvería a ser como antes de que ese chico se interpusiera en su amistad. Un destello de culpa lo atravesó y le hizo sudar frío cuando vio el semblante visiblemente abatido de Motoya frente a él. 

Esto no se trataba de su comodidad y su conveniencia, se trataba de los sentimientos de Motoya, de que le dolía pensar en su posible ruptura, quedando en evidencia que Komori realmente sentía algo profundo por el chico al ver eso los celos y el enojo sustituyeron ese dejo de culpa. 

—¿Te dijo por qué? 

—Solo que a estado confundido y...realmente no entendí nada, no entiendo nada...esto es confuso, pensé que estábamos bien, es decir, aún nos vimos por la tarde en navidad y ante ayer me marco y me dijo eso que quería tiempo.

—Entonces hazlo, dale ese tiempo que pide.

—¿Crees que sea lo mejor?, ¿Que tal si debería hacer lo contrario?

Sakusa sopesó aquello un segundo, era obvio su inexistente experiencia en las relaciones sentimentales, pero si sabía que si alguien pedía distancia y espacio debía respetarsé, el mismo lo pedía diario y a todo momento aquello y esperaba lo hicieran. 

—Estoy seguro de que deberías darle ese espacio, supongo que cuando esté listo serás el primero en saberlo.

—Wow Kiyoomi te está oyendo, suenas tan maduro.

—Cállate.

—¿Que quieres hacer antes de la springh? vaya es nuestra última springh middlehigh.

—Quiero terminar el rompecabezas.

—Esta bien, pero ¿podemos conseguir galletas y chocolate?.

Ver esa sonrisa y ojos azules brillando en definitiva le iba mejor a Motoya. 

Nuevamente estaban en la habitación ordenada y limpia de Sakusa, ambos metidos uno a lado del otro en la mullida colcha, utilizando la orilla de la cama como respaldo, pues después de terminar el rompecabezas —por fin— habían decidido ver por milésima vez el rey león. También se había convertido en la favorita también de Sakusa, pero se terminó durmiendo a media película, dejando a komori enterrado en sus pensamientos. 

Había sido un último año de secundaria divertido e interesante, no se vio saliendo con alguien hasta ese día que Kyo se le había declarado, sabía que su situación era complicada, pues que le gustaran los chicos era algo que ni su madre actualmente supiera. La vez que tuvo esa certeza fue cuando en vez de ver a las mujeres o chicas que salían en las novelas o películas románticas que veia su mamá, ponía más atención a los chicos, viendo que se le hacían más llamativos. Conforme fue creciendo en vez de notar quién era la más linda de su salón, notaba quien era el chico mas lindo y brillante. 

Cuando acepto salir con kyo quizás y empezó por curiosidad. Saber que era realmente salir con un chico, pero no contó que realmente se encariñaria mucho con esté. Era amable y lo escuchaba, era detallista y le apoyaba en sus juegos, aparte de que aprendieron juntos a besar, para ambos era la primera relación que tenían y al menos pensó Motoya era perfecta, así que no entendía por qué de repente Kyo había decidido poner distancia. Pensó que quizás era por su partida a la preparatoria, pero en más de una ocación le juro a kyo que ese no sería impedimento, que seguirían viéndose, no tanto como antes pero podían planificar citas o visitarse los fines de semana, mientras no hubiera prácticas de por medio. 

Un pesado bulto en su costado derecho le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver a Sakusa que se había recargado en él para seguir durmiendo. Sabiendo que a continuacion pasaría su brazo sobre su estómago para abrazarlo más y pegarse como un koala a un árbol, y así lo hizo Kiyoomi, eso era normal, algo que hacía cuando ambos dormían juntos y cuando no, una almohada era la mejor opción. Se quedo así sin moverse y volviendo a pensar que hacer para arreglar las cosas con Kyo. 

A fuera la noche ya había caído y las lámparas del alumbrado público entraban por el ventanal con las cortinas aún abiertas alumbrando la habitación, el sonido del televisor ya con los créditos corriendo de la película y la intensa luz blanca dándoles en la cara. Cuando Motoya se movió para apagarla y despertar a Kiyoomi para acomodarse y dormir bien, el de rizos se despertó y en un movimiento que no fue registrado hasta que tenía a Motoya de espaldas al piso y el encima con sus dos piernas aprisionando la cadera de Motoya, su mirada estaba apagada y su cuerpo lo sentía ajeno, como si alguien más lo estuviera moviendo y el estuviera viendo todo en tercera persona sin poder reaccionar o hacer algo para evitar que su boca se encontrará con de Komori en un beso doloroso y apresurado dónde ambos dejaron de pensar y se consentraron en la sensacion de sus labios, del como se sentían las manos de Komori sujetándolo fuerte de sus propias caderas y como se sentían las manos de Sakusa en su cabello fuera del baño habitual. 

Quizás si se les preguntará en la actualidad por qué no se detuvieron, Motoya diría que fue por qué la sensación fue realmente agradable y Sakusa se sonrojaria diciendo que era lo que su corazón anhelaba y su cuerpo reacciono a su subconciente.


	5. La decisión de Kiyoomi.

Los exámenes de fin de año eran un fastidio para Sakusa, y no era por no estar preparado o fueran difíciles, era más bien por tener que aguantar las quejas, reclamos y crisis existenciales de sus compañeros. Oírlos todas las mañanas por casi dos semanas era poner a prueba su paciencia, preguntándose si acaso no conocían los pensamientos internos y si bien podían llevar sus quejas ahí, llorar en silencio o donde nade, específicamente él, los oyera. 

La springhihg middle high había terminado con la victoria de su instituto y ahora solo debian concentrase en los últimos exámenes, la clausura y el examen de admisión a Itachiyama. Habían recibido cartas de recomendación para entrar por méritos tanto académicos y deportivos pero aún así debían rendir el examen. 

Las tardes en su casa no cambiaron; hacer la tarea, estudiar un poco, películas, rompecabezas, comida o chucherías —o fruta para Sakusa— y besos, por lo regular pasaban ya que estaban tumbados en la alfombra o en la cama. Sakusa era quien los empezaba y Komori como aquella primera vez hace unas semanas no se negaba, por el contrario acomodaba a Sakusa en su regazo con una mano en la cintura y otra en la nuca par profundizar esos besos que le sabían a pasta dental y frutas, pero sobre todo a miel y bombones, los labios delgados de su primo eran suaves y su lengua que muy pocas veces se atrevía a usar le sabían a caramelo derretido. Komori no supo cómo es que esto paso a ser la cosa que más ansiaba al terminar su día. 

Claro que no habían hablado de todo lo que eso significaba; Sakusa no era gay hasta donde sabía, ni siquiera heterosexual. Había pensado que el simplemente sería de los que no sale con nadie, ni iba a tener novia, ni a casarse. Nadie era digno de la molestia del azabache con carácter y personalidad difícil. Incluso pensó que eso era un destino triste, pero él como su primo y mejor amigo estaría ahí acompañandolo, pero claro que no de aquella forma. Cada que lo besaba todo eso desaparecía y su mente entraba en un letargo dónde la racionalidad y la conciencia eran acallados de un solo y no importaba nada más que sentir los labios sedosos y saborear el nectar que le ofrecían, de sentir con su mano la curva en la espalda baja de Sakusa y como se sentía cuando el beso se profundizaba e inconcientemente se restregaba sobre de él. Komori había sentido a Sakusa ponerse duro, pero en ese momento Sakusa reaccionaba rompiendo el beso y se iba al baño a calmarse; hasta ese momento no sabía si se sacaba las ganas o solo esperaba a que bajara. 

Komori por su parte se quedaba ya sea sentado o acostado tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos, esperando a que su propia exitacion bajara. 

—¿Te quedarás o Irás a casa?— Sakusa pregunto saliendo del baño con una toalla en los hombros y con la que secaba su rostro aún visiblemente enrojecido, los labios un poco más hinchados y en tono cereza por la sesión de besos, pero con la mirada pesada y el entrecejo marcado no muy diferente a lo habitual. 

—Ire a casa, quedé de ir mañana con Kyo al centro comercial. 

Komori se reincorporo de la cama, sus mejillas también tintadas de carmín y sus ojos azules adormilados, al frotarlos con las monos en puños se perdió el destello de algo en el rostro de Sakusa al sacar ese tema. 

—Esta bien, nos vemos el lunes en la escuela. 

—Pero vendré el domingo, debemos ir a tu cita médica.

—Puedo ir solo.

—Si si señor autosuficiencia, pero aún así voy a acompañarte. 

Sakusa solo contesto con un gruñido molesto, vio a Komori ponerse de pie e ir hacia él, justo cuando pensó que solo pasaría y se iría lo tomo de la cintura, lo acerco a él y le dió un pequeño beso casto en los labios.

—Nos vemos entonces.

El corazón de Sakusa latía con furia volviendo a encender sus mejillas y elevar su mal humor; sabía que aquello había sido para molestarlo, le había dado sin querer una nueva forma a su molesto primo para meterse con él, pero tampoco era como si lo odiara, por el contrario, le gustaba como se sentía el besarlo. 

Estaba casi seguro de que Komori le dejaría de hablar y se distanciaría después de aquel primer beso, pero no lo hizo y siguió siendo el mismo, no pregunto y el tampoco quería hablar y pensar de más, así que cuando volvió a pasar simplemente dejo que pasará, incluso cuando llegó con la noticia de que los problemas con Nakamura se habían aparentemente solucionado, pensó que los besos se detendrían pero por el contrario continuaron, eso lo hizo sentir una especie de triunfo sobre el otro pelinegro, pero odiaba cuando Komori le decía que saldría con él o que no podría ir a su casa por una cita con Nakamura.

Había querido decirle a Komori que lo dejara, pero eso también lo llevo a pensar el por qué le diría eso. Si, admitía que nunca le cayó bien y que era una persona extraña, pero le hacía bien a Komori, lo veía feliz. Y está parte racional suya le gritaba que el que estaba mal era él, no debió besar a komori, otro chico y su primo, más aparte que el era el "otro" por así decirlo. 

Maldición Komori estaba besandose con su primo cuando él tenía novio. 

Sakusa se sentía en esos momentos como una mierda. 

***

El domingo a primera hora Komori estaba afuera de su casa bien abrigado, pues aún el aire frío del invierno los azotaba y Sakusa enfundado en su chamarra gruesa, bufanda mullida, gorro de lana grueso y su cubrebocas trataba de mitigar el frío que le hacía doler sus articulaciones, amaba la temporada pero odiaba ese dolor persistente.

Sus articulaciones le daban está flexibilidad increíble, pero tenía que mantenerlas cuidadas haciendo ejercicios especiales para no desgastarlas antes de tiempo y por su rápido crecimiento; estaba por llegar al metro ochenta a sus quince años. Así que las visitas al doctor se hicieron un poco frecuentes últimamente para monitorear que todo estuviera bien y asegurar su rendimiento en el voley. 

—Deberías ponerte un gorro— Ese fue el saludo de Sakusa a un somnoliento Komori que cubria su bostezo con una mano enguantada y que con la otra tomaba la mano también con guantes de Sakusa para meterla en la bolsa de su chamarra y que Sakusa lo dejo hacer, metiendo la otra en su propio bolsillo. 

—Es muy temprano para que me regañes y no e desayunado.

Sakusa lo volteo a ver mal, él se había parado hace una hora logrando desayunar bien.

—Tan flojo como siempre, debiste haberte parado hace media hora. 

Komori solo le sonrió y caminaron en silencio hacia la estación del tren.

—Todo bien, ahora solo debo mantenerme bien tapado y debemos pasar a farmacia por el analgésico en gel para cuando me duelan por el frío—Sakusa dijo mientras se acercaba a komori quien estaba sentado en la sala de espera frente al consultorio que se le había asignado a Sakusa en el hospital. Había querido pasar con Sakusa para asegurarse de que estuviera todo bien, pero Sakusa lo detuvo diciendo que no era un niño pequeño, no quería pelear con Sakusa sintiéndose adolorido y decido volver a asentarse y esperar —Ahora vayamos a qué comas algo o te vas a desmayar, tienes una cara terrible, ¿no dormiste?. 

—Si, pero fue poco. 

—¿Que paso? 

—Nada, solo tenía un poco de insomnio. 

—Me hubieras dicho, pude haber venido solo y hubieras descansado más. 

—Vamos por tu gel, a que coma y hablamos en casa, ¿quieres?

Sakusa detuvo su andar justo entes de bajar las escaleras que Komori ya bajaba. 

—¿Hablar de que?

—Oh nada muy serio en realidad, vamos tengo hambre.— Komori siguió bajando las escaleras dejando a Sakusa un tanto nervioso. 

Sakusa resoplo sintiendo el aliento calentar sus labios y mejillas por el cubrebocas, una sensación familiar y reconfortante tras tantos años usando esa mascarilla que lo protegía de los gérmenes y el mundo. 

Terminaron pidiendo el desayuno para llevar y se fueron a casa del azabache. Ese día termino volviéndose uno frío; el cielo aún estaba nublado y Sakusa reviso en su celular el clima y este marcaba temperaturas bajas y nada de sol, así que era mejor ir a casa y refugiarse en su colcha mullida. 

Komori les preparó té para acompañar sus tratas de queso y un sándwich de pescado para compensar el desayuno. 

Komori al entrar nuevamente al cuarto de Sakusa lo vio sentado sobre la cama recargando su espalda en la pared, pero con una almohada de por medio y su portátil en sus piernas reproduciendo lo que quizás era un vídeo de algún partido. Dejo la charola con el té y bocadillos en la mesita baja, se acercó a la cama contemplando mejor el rostro contraído de Sakusa, no era el usual que ponía a los demás ni la cara relajada cuando solo veían algo en la portátilo en la televisión, este era una cara de auténtico dolor, le seguían doliendo las articulaciones. 

—Te pondré tu gel, destapate.—Komori le dijo mientras iba aún costado de la cama para sacar uno de los tres tubos de analgésicos que recogieron en el hospital de la chamarra del azabache. Sakusa se volteo a verlo extrañado pero al ver lo que tenía en las manos recordó que no se lo había puesto aun que sintiera el dolor, había llegado quizás a un punto en el que ya le era normal que lograba desviar la atención e ignorarlo, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado. 

Abrió sus brazos para apartar la colcha a los lados y empezó a quitarse el suéter de lana gruesa en color azul claro, apenas dejándolo sobre sus hombros pues solo necesitaría ponerlo en sus manos, muñecas y codos, en la parte inferior solo necesitaba en los pies, rodillas y sus inglés. 

Komori se subió a la cama arodillandose entres las piernas estiradas de Sakusa, abrio el bote y vacío un poco en sus dedos índice, medio y anular. El analgésico olía a alcohol médico y desinfectante y eso hizo que Sakusa se relajara al instanteal olor familiar. Komori al huntarlo desde el hueso de su muñeca hacia todo alrededor de ella fue delicado y despacio, dando un pequeño masaje para que el gel se absorbiera en la piel pálida de su primo. 

Sakusa sintió la frescura del producto y no pudo evitar suspirar medio complacido y medio sobresaltado por el toque delicado de Komori, al abrir los ojos para agradecerle, esté lo veía fijo, sus enormes ojos azules contemplaba su cara y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—¿Que pasa Motoya?

—No mucho, solo pensaba en que eres guapo. 

—¿Que tonterías dices?. 

—En enserio Kiyoomi, y eso me llevo a pensar por qué no sales con alguien...no me refiero en plan amoroso, si no a conocer a otras amistades.

—Sabes que no me interesa estar cerca de gente que no se si quiera se lavaron las manos después de ir al baño o siquiera después de salir de sus casas. 

—Estoy seguro de que las personas no son tan así de descuidadas Kiyoomi.

—No voy a averiguarlo a la mala. 

—Ok ok—Komori había terminado de untar el gel en los brazos. Sakusa volvió a ponerse el suéter y levantando un poco la cadera se bajó el chandal gris obscuro hasta quitárselo por completo junto a sus calcetas, el aire no tan frío de la habitación le hizo querer encogerse y volver a enrollarse en la colcha, pero el toque frío de las manos de Komori con el gel lo hicieron detenerse y estremecer por la sensación.

—Aun no me dices que fue lo que te mantuvo despierto anoche. 

—No solo fue anoche tambien el viernes. 

Sakusa no veía a la cara de Komori aún que esté lo estuviera viendo aún fijo, prefirió concentrar su mirada en las manos ásperas pero gentiles que masajeaban sus pies y tobillos. 

—¿Y que fue? 

—En lo que hemos estado haciendo. 

Sakusa se tenso visiblemente, su cabeza de repente empezó a mandar alertas como si la cabina de alguna base militar de repente estuviera en crisis y todos empezarán correr y gritar sintiendo el peligro cerca. 

—¿Y?

—Me di cuenta que me incomodaba. No es normal que lo hagamos Kiyoomi, que nos becemos siendo primos y...

—Lo se, pararemos entonces— Sakusa ahora no solo quería enrollarse en la colcha, quería que está lo tragara vivo y lo escupiera en algún lugar desierto del mundo por qué estaba doliendo, su pecho dolía y no era por qué Komori dijera en voz alta lo que él ya sabía, era más bien por qué tenían que parar. Ya no podría disfrutar de esos labios dulces y carnosos, de las manos tocandolo, haciéndole sentir seguro. 

—Dejame terminar kiyoomi— la suave voz de Komori lo trajo de vuelta de sus atribulaciones mentales y se animó a verlo a los ojos y con una pequeño asentamiento de cabeza le dejo continuar — Y sumado a que estoy en una relación. Pero por más que pensé y pensé, a lo único que llegue fue de que si tuviera que parar algo, sería mi relación con Kyo-kun, así que lo hice, ayer termine con él. 

Silencio, todo lo que había en la habitación era silencio, por qué Sakusa no salía de la impresión de lo que acababa de decir Komori. Había terminado su relación con Nakamura, en vez de terminado con sus besos ¿Cierto?. 

—Y ayer no pude dormir, no por que me sintiera tan mal por haber roto, fue por qué no encuentro una razón que realmente me importe para parar esto— Komori se acercó a Sakusa, apoyándose en sus muslos para besarlo, un beso que empezó tierno, como sellando un pacto no dicho, como si Komori tratara de alrastrar a Sakusa a algo que no se podía decir pero que se sabía tan claro como que el sol saldrá por la mañana, y Sakusa decidido dejarse llevar por los labios que sabían a miel y pecado, a algo que no debía pero que tampoco dentro de su cabeza encontraba una razón que le importará para detenerse. Lo había decidido desde hace mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O por deos esto se está prendiendo cada vez más!! 
> 
> Espero les haya gustado este cap. Y solo para recordarles que yo shipeo mucho a estos nenes y el camino norteño me puede con ellos, asi que apartir de los próximos capitulos la intensidad irá subiendo, así que si esto no es lo suyo entenderé que dejen de leer y si no, bienvenidos sean nuevamente. 
> 
> Los iloveo un buen.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!!


End file.
